


These Feelings Are Not Your Own And You're Not Sure How To Handle Them

by TakuraNokinu



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Present Tense, contains spoilers for deltarune probably, i also havent written in second person present tense since i was like into homestuck, nonbinary kris, this is my first fanfic in ages so please bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakuraNokinu/pseuds/TakuraNokinu
Summary: An odd realization that what you're doing is not by your own hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Kris will be referred to with they/them in the future (if it hasn't been mentioned in the portion already up). If commenting please refer to them as such

Your name is Kris Dreemurr.

The adoptive child of Toriel Dreemurr (and Asgore, who lives down the town), and adoptive sibling of Asriel. You two grew up close-knit, sharing the same room and getting into as many shenanigans as you could manage (even if he was supposed to be the "older" one).  
Asriel had gone off to university, and you had been left to your own devices. It wasn't as fun being home by yourself, friends at school being hard to come by as the months had dredged on.

But now it was present day, and there's only one week until he comes back. You fiddle with your hands as Toriel brings you to school, talking quietly about how happy she was that Asriel was coming back to visit. You want to respond, but you feel your body resisting speaking, as hard as you try to force the words out.  
"Are you looking forward to Asriel's return, Kris?" You're caught off guard for a second, giving a nod. Toriel catches it in the rearview mirror and smiles, focusing on the road.  
"That's good. I am certain he has missed you too."  
The sentiment was equal, it seemed. The car makes it to the school as she talks, and you unbuckle and follow your mother inside. She kneels down to give you a hug, ruffling your hair. "Don't get into too much trouble."  
You nod again and give her a small wave as you walk toward class, oddly feeling that the pace was faster than you were exerting. Your hands push the door open as you hear Alphys stop talking.  
"K-Kris!" Her voice is loud for a second, out of surprise. "We thought you weren't coming, so we started picking project groups.."  
You see her straighten up. "Try to find a partner to work with, okay?"  
You nod as the door shuts behind you, and you feel your legs leading you to the front left desk of the classroom.  
You hadn't made the move to head over there.  
"Oh, hey Kris!" Noelle's voice is chipper as usual. "Do you need a pencil? I can lend you one if you need one."  
You shake your head and she looks puzzled.  
"Oh! You need someone for the group project, right? Well.. I've already got a partner, but I can ask if we can make a group of three?"  
"...Yes. Please ask." You reply quietly, having control over your voice. You turn as Noelle tries to ask, before abruptly being cut off by the door slamming into the wall.  
You suddenly tune out as Alphys speaks with her, unable to force yourself to reconnect to the situation.  
"Kris!" Alphys' voice finally breaks through and you manage to turn. "You go with Susie to find the chalk, okay?"  
Your body forces itself out of the classroom, and you see Susie out in the hall. She's startled by your appearance, before approaching. Your body takes a step back.  
You're no longer in control, you're a passenger of your own experience.

Events play out as you watch, helpless in what’s going on. Susie holds your wrist tightly as you hear her sigh and drag you to the supply closet. The doors slam open and a dreadful feeling racks your spine, and you can tell Susie’s facade wavers. She takes a few moments to try to convince you to go in ahead of her, and you take a couple steps back. She begrudgingly grabs your wrist again and your body lurches to follow along.  
Your chest feels heavy as the room seemingly stretches forever. Susie’s voice fills with a sort of nervous infliction as she tells you to turn back, and your heart drops as the door slams.  
Relatively shortly after, the floor gives out and your body goes limp as the two of you fall into the abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a good chunk of this at like 3 am. I'm cold and I'm going to bed so anyways enjoy this

Despite your attempts to regain control of your body, God decides that whatever it was currently piloting this thing could keep going. An outside viewer, you were forcefully chosen to have no say in what was going on with your being.  
Your body moves through the relatively dark landscape, heading toward some unknown goal. They weren’t your steps walking through the realm, but whatever it was was not letting up its control. The body reaches for a flickering star, floating around a foot off the ground, and your entire being freezes for a second.  
That name isn’t yours.  
You try to force your way back into control, but your body - a vessel to whatever, whoever, was controlling you - refuses. You just huff and watch without pressing. Not like it’d get you anywhere, anyways.  
Susie gives a scowl as you follow behind her, her axe dragging behind her on the ground. It gives you a sense of unease, like anything could go wrong and she’ll turn on you at the snap of your fingers.  
She grumbles as you approach the castle, walking up the stairs. It was clear how much she was wanting to leave, and you feel a slight pang of sympathy. You want to go home too. But you have more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.

You come upon a figure in front of you both, and they’re wearing a cloak. They ramble on for several minutes as your body checks out, Susie getting more fed up out of the two of you. The figure asks you a question, but your body cannot respond in time as they’re out of the way due to blunt force. That’s one way to cut to the chase, you guess.   
Force comes to force, and you thwap the interrupting figure in the head with your sword. Wait, sword? You pause. You don’t remember getting a sword.  
You fumble backwards as the figure who burst in wheels backward, and the cloaked one takes their place. They introduce themselves, insinuating they know who you both are. Definitely not the weirdest part of the day, at least.  
Susie moves beyond you after Ralsei says the way to the exit, and you hear him apologize. You both turn and walk toward the door and down the stairs, Ralsei keeping up as best he can with his robe.  
“Our goal is the fountain at the castle,” You hear Ralsei tell you as you make your way through the labyrinth in the woods. “Then you can go home, I think..”  
You nod, pausing to reach up toward something on a tree, tugging it off. This could come in handy later, you figure, and you stow it away into your inventory.  
The two of you make it to a crossroads, and another one of those weird points is there - the controller of your body takes the chance to save again.  
Ralsei nudges you to investigate the shop, and the two of you step inside. The shopkeeper greets you both warmly (well, as warmly as one can really manage when they don’t have two eyes).  
“Sorry, they’re a little quiet.” Ralsei tells him ,and he gives a solemn nod.   
“Ah, alright,” He laughs, your body shuffling a bit. “Take your time looking around.”

The two of you eventually leave, having obtained a new sword. Spooky.  
Ralsei suddenly catches your attention to point ahead, and the figure from before - proudly declaring himself as Lancer - gives a dorky laugh before instructing someone to come out from the shadows.  
“Be ready!” Ralsei tells you, and you’re thrust into battle again.   
Your body braces as it decides on an action, and you watch yourself from the inside. A decision is made, and you hear a voice.  
“I think we should try solving our problems a different way.”  
That was your voice. You did not make the decision to speak.  
The enemy de-tenses, and Ralsei takes the opportunity to pacify them. You both take a moment to relax, and his eyes glitter in your direction.  
“That was so cool!” He chitters on as you walk. “We did it, all without fighting!”  
That was pretty cool, you will admit. No use risking injury when you’re trying to get home.  
You listen to Ralsei’s chatter a while longer as the two of you finally make it to another save point, the feeling dredging up in your being again. You just wanted to have control of yourself again. Was it really your experience, your friendship, if it wasn’t you in control?  
Ralsei directs your attention to ahead of you, and the two of you freeze.

There’s Susie, and she looks _pissed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for givin' this a read, it means a lot to me - I'll try to work on this more in the near future, we'll see how my motive goes haha


End file.
